


Raindrops

by Orcia



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Childhood, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, I don't even know what to put here, Mostly Fluff, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, kinda canon compliant? a little? doesn't mess with any major in-game events....i think, sorta? I guess?, that might change?, there's a little death. eventually. but nothing major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcia/pseuds/Orcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in the back of her mind nags that she should have some memory of this. Of anything. But no matter how hard she tries, there is nothing before her waking up. She realizes with a jolt that there's just...just <em>nothing.</em></p><p>It's all blank.</p><p>Before she can start panicking about her lack of <em>anything</em>, a hand touches her cheek. She jumps, startled, and looks up to see the woman giving her a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm Lailah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asleep in the Dew

She wakes up to humming.

A gentle breeze caresses her face as the sound slowly registers, along with everything else. Blue eyes open slowly and squint in the bright light. Sunbeams flit across her face and warm her skin as she shifts, grass tickling her hands and something soft pillowing her head.

The humming's replaced by a warm voice.

“Oh! Finally awake I see.”

Her eyes flicker up and meet a pair of teal ones.

They're set on a smiling face, framed by silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail. A red and gold ornate headband is delicately perched atop their head, their dress pooling around them like a puddle of red and white.

She frowns.

The woman only seems amused by this. Gentle hands help her sit up and it's a little dizzying at first. She feels dazed and sleepy for some reason, reaching up to rub her eyes and blinking several times. When she attempts to stand though, the woman stops her.

“I wouldn't do that just yet. You're still adjusting.”

She blinks again and for the first time finds her voice.

“Adjusting to what?”

Her hands fly to her mouth in surprise, though she's not entirely sure why. The words, a bit slurred and slow, had sprung from her before she could think about it, but it feels like she skipped over something. She looks at her hands, frowning at the dark blue cloth that covers them, and then down at her lap. She doesn't remember where the clothes came from or why, upon closer inspection, they have similar white designs as the woman in red's dress.

Something in the back of her mind nags that she should have some memory of this. Of anything. But no matter how hard she tries, there is nothing before her waking up. She realizes with a jolt that there's just...just _nothing_.

It's all blank.

Before she can start panicking about her lack of _anything_ , a hand touches her cheek. She jumps, startled, and looks up to see the woman giving her a sympathetic smile.

“How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm Lailah.”

She frowns, briefly wondering how she's supposed to respond, when a name suddenly dances on her tongue; it's familiar, warm, and feels _right._

“...Lune. My name is Lune,” she says slowly, testing it out. That feeling of, of _rightness_ , ebbs away some of the panic.  
  
Lailah's smile grows. “Well then! It's very nice to meet you Lune.”

Lune gives a tentative nod before her eyes wander to what's around them. An endless sea of lush grass spreads out in all directions, dotted with blooming flowers that sway as a light wind blows, and enormous boulders scattered here and there. The rolling hills of green shift to towering grey mountains in the distance.

A strand of red dances in the corner of her eye and Lune curiously grabs it, surprised to find it's her own hair. Red, but a few shades darker then that of Lailah's dress and softer in tone. It's long too, cascading down her back with a slight wave that gives the impression of rippling water. Near the ends the red fades into soft blue, almost the same shade as her clothes. A quick glance at Lailah's long hair (very, _very_ long hair) shows her that the woman also has faded tips, though hers are the same red as her dress.

Lune's gaze drifts back to Lailah, whose still smiling and holding something in her hands. It's a headband. Blue like Lune's clothes with white designs painted on it. Lailah leans forward and places it gently atop Lune's head, nestling it in her red hair before leaning back with a satisfied nod. Lune reaches up to touch it, the smooth surface cool beneath her fingers.

“...where am I?”

Lailah hums. “I don't think this area has a name yet, but I believe the closest town is Ladylake?”

She's given a blank stare.

“Ah...but you wouldn't recognize that anyway,” Lailah mutters.

An awkward beat of silence passes where the two just stare at each other.

Then Lailah claps her hands together. “No worries! We can go over that later. There are more important things to discuss first.”

Lune cocks her head. “Like what?”

“Well for starters, your element.” Lailah leans forward and takes a strand of red hair tipped blue in her hand, examining it critically. “Judging by the color I'd say you're water. A very _cool_ element to say the least.”

There's something about the way her lips quirk in a pleased-with-herself grin that makes Lune frown.

Lailah continues on anyway. “So we should find a source of water for you to start practicing on. It's much easier to work with already present material then it is trying to conjure it yourself. Earth and wind seraph have it easy that way,” she adds with a sigh. “They never have to go hunting for _their_ materials.”

Lune stares with a dumbstruck expression as Lailah mutters to herself. Everything that'd been said had flown right over her head and she's not sure where to start with the dozens of questions that want to leap off her tongue.

Lailah finally notices the utterly baffled look being sent her way and smiles sheepishly. “Oh right. Sorry, I got ahead of myself. Let me explain.”

She takes a deep breath, smoothes out her dress, and folds her hands neatly in her lap before saying;

“Lune. You, are a seraph.”

Silence.

Somewhere in the distance a bird chirps merrily away.

“...eh?” Lune squeaks.

“You're a seraph. Like me. Or seraphim. Either one will do,” Lailah explains with a smile. “We are a race that has a special bond with nature and every seraph has the ability to control their given element.” She holds out her hand. “Mine, for example, is fire.”

Lune's eyes widen as a small flame suddenly sparks to life in Lailah's open palm. It floats there, suspended by nothing, until it fizzles out into smoke and a breeze carries it away.

Lailah goes on like it was nothing. “Fire, earth, wind, and water are the most common elements, though there have been seraph with other types. But they're rare. As I said, given your hair, I'm assuming you're a water seraph.”

“My...hair?” Lune repeats slowly, pulling a strand over her shoulder and looking at it.

“Yes, see? Blue for water, red for fire,” Lailah gestures to her own red tipped hair, “yellow for earth, and green for wind. We seraph are color coordinated!” she adds with a grin.

A soft snort escapes before Lune can think about it. Her brow furrows as she rubs her nose with a puzzled frown. The action makes Lailah giggle and Lune looks up at her expectantly. Lailah just shakes her head, tucking her feet under her and rising to stand. Lune stares in awe as the waterfall of silver hair tumbles down to an end near Lailah's ankles. Red ribbon wraps around her shins in a criss cross fashion and lead to a pair of heels that are just as red as the rest of her dress.

Lune quickly looks down at her own feet and is relieved to see simple _flat_ soled boots. She's not sure why but the idea of walking in heels sounds very...daunting, at the moment.

“Come on,” she looks up at Lailah's voice to see a hand offered to her. “There's a lot to explain and you probably have more questions, but you should move around a bit. Make sure everything's working. We can walk and talk.”

Lune stares at the hand for a moment, gaze flickering to Lailah's face and back, before slowly taking it. Lailah's grip is firm as she pulls and Lune staggers to her feet. She immediately sways on the spot, pitching forward into Lailah's arms.

“Easy now,” Lailah says with a laugh. “Everyone's a little clumsy at first. Give yourself a minute.”

“M'kay,” Lune mumbles with a nod, righting herself while keeping one hand wrapped tightly around Lailah's own. After a moment, she takes a wobbly step forward.

When she doesn't stumble, she takes another.

And another.

Then she's standing at Lailah's side and looks up.

Lailah beams. “Ready?”

Lune finds herself giving a small smile in return. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles will vary in length and not all of them will have illustrations. I don't know how long this collection will end up being, but I will do my best to keep them in something that resembles a chronological order.
> 
> Lune (pronounced "loo-nay") is an oc of mine who has (temporarily) migrated from her own story to the ToZ verse.
> 
> Why?
> 
> ...........
> 
> I was bored. It, it, spiraled out of control.
> 
> I have a tumblr ( orcia . tumblr . com ) and an art blog ( siochanalagoon . tumblr . com ) The illustrations and other art related to these drabbles will all be posted there.
> 
> Like here's Lune ( siochanalagoon . tumblr . com / post / 144570585866 )  
> and the cover art ( siochanalagoon . tumblr . com / post / 144570615136 )


	2. Level of Understanding

When a seraph is born they're given just enough knowledge to make it on their own in the world. No memories, but they're not helpless; they instinctively know how to walk, speak the language of the continent they're on, and carry out basic tasks.

With reborn seraphs things tend to be a little different. They have all the same tools as natural-born seraph, but they have the addition of a ready made personality and tendencies from their past life that carry over as well. All that mixed together is a handful for the powers in charge of creating and re-creating seraphs, so it's not uncommon for the occasional... _thing,_ to be overlooked.

“Lailah, what's that water doing?”

Like certain bits of vocabulary.

“That's a waterfall,” Lailah answers. “It's what happens when nature forgets to make stairs.”

This earns a giggle from the younger seraph and Lailah smiles. ”See how the water falls over the rocks and disappears?”

Lune nods.

“There's a little lake down there. It'll be the perfect place for you to practice a bit.”

Lune wilts a bit at this. Lailah gives her a sympathetic pat.

It's only been a few weeks since she woke, but Lune's convinced that water _hates_ her. A lot. It doesn't leap to her fingers like fire does with Lailah. It barely ripples when she offers it her hand yet stirs in agitation when she walks past a large enough source. In fact it seems to curl away from her very touch, like it wants nothing to do with her despite being her given element.

Or at least that's the conclusion Lune's come to.

Lailah has repeatedly told her the elements can't hate; they can be angered, stubborn, and tenacious, but they can't actually hate. And it's not like Lune doesn't have a natural affinity for water. It _does_ like her, that much is clear just by the way dewdrops eagerly plop into her hands and roll like little pearls across her fingers. With small drops of water she can at least hold their shape. Anything bigger then that just ends with her glaring at her reflection, soaked and frustrated.

“You'll get the hang of it. Water's just finicky with its wielders.” Lailah keeps assuring her. “I've met plenty of water seraph, some older then myself, who still have days where the water refuses to cooperate with them.”

Lune's lips quirk into a lopsided smile. “You make it sound like a fussy toddler.”

Lailah chuckles. “I guess that's one way of putting it.”

The waterfall is a small one and just like Lailah said, the lake it pours into isn't that big either. It sits in the center of a clearing hidden mostly by shrubbery. Lailah goes to sit on the edge of the lake, slipping off her shoes and dipping her feet in. The water's pleasantly cool as it laps against the bank.

Lune frowns as she kneels beside Lailah, the water immediately sensing her presence and rippling in displeasure. Lune bites her lip but at Lailah's encouraging nod she holds out her hands anyway. Droplets leap up from the surface, only to fall back into the blue where they twitch impatiently.

“Lune you need to relax,” Lailah says gently. “It's agitated because it knows _your_ agitated.”

“I'm _trying._ ” Lune mutters through gritted teeth. With a huff, she drops her hands and the water stills. “What am I supposed to do? Sweet talk to it?”

“You said yourself; it's a bit like a child. Would you sweet talk to one?”

“I don't...” Lune trails off with an odd look on her face. The question had slipped before Lailah could think better of it, but the faraway gaze in Lune's eyes—like she's lost in some distant memory—has her apology dying in her throat.

Then Lune blinks and it's gone. In its place is a much calmer and more thoughtful look as she stares at the water.

Lailah quietly leaves her to it.

 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Lailah finds herself abruptly pulled from the light doze she'd drifted into.

“Lailah! Lailah I did it!”

She sits up to see Lune with her hands aloft and beaming from ear to ear as she raises her hands higher.

A stream of water rises with them. It's shaky, unbalanced, and barely holding shape, but the water follows Lune's hands as she guides it in small circles by the bank.

Lailah claps her hands together with a glowing smile. “Lune, that's excellent!”

Lune preens at the praise. She carefully lets the water sink back into the lake and Lailah notes with another surge of pride that the water almost seems _reluctant_ to break the connection between them. Even when it settles it laps eagerly at the banks edge, as if trying to get back into the water seraph's hands.

Lune turns to Lailah, her eyes shinning and she laughs as Lailah drags her into a crushing hug. “See! I knew it! I knew you'd be able to do it!”

She cups Lune's face in her hands. “So? What changed? What'd you do?” she prompts.

“I talked to it.”

Lailah blinks.

“Well, I mean, you don't just pick a kid up without telling them why, right?” Lune flushes as she explains. “I think. I dunno. But it just, felt right? So I started talking. Told it what I wanted to do and asked if I could and then it just...it felt different? Like it was listening to me...”

She trails off at the grin on Lailah's face.

“So I guess you and the water  _sea_  eye to eye now, huh?”

“...what.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game called "spot the differences between Lailah's outfit every time I draw it."
> 
> ....
> 
> I'm...I'm terrible at puns. And here I am, writing a character that loves them. 
> 
> Whoo boy.


	3. Slip Up

There are things about being a seraph that Lailah sometimes forgets aren't...well, normal. Over the years, with all the seraph she's helped adjust, there's always at least _one_ thing that slips her mind every time.

That scrappy fire seraph who kept setting things on fire because she forgot to mention how easy it was to spark a flame just by thinking about it; the willowy earth seraph who panicked when they realized they hadn't eaten in three weeks; a particularly enthusiastic wind seraph who kept finding themselves sans clothing (much to the dismay of their Shepherd.) And probably her finest moment: forgetting to explain that no, no amount of willpower would grant a seraph the ability to walk through walls.

So when screams suddenly erupt from inside the small inn she and Lune have stopped at, Lailah immediately knows she's forgotten something. _Again._

She looks up from her spot on the inn's deck in time to see several people run out and Lune sprint around the corner, wildly looking around before she spots Lailah and makes a beeline for her. Lailah rises just as Lune barrels into her open arms.

“What's wrong? What happened?” Lailah asks in alarm.

“I don't _know!_ ” is the muffled response. Trembling hands grip the fabric of her dress tightly and Lailah strokes Lune's hair in an attempt to calm her.

“Easy, easy,” she soothes. “Tell me what happened.”

“I j-just wanted a closer look, I swear! I wasn't g-gonna take it! But when I picked it up everyone started screaming! So I ran and I d-dropped it—I didn't mean to!”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Alright. Alright, shh, it's fine.” Lailah assures. “You didn't do anything wrong, okay? This is my fault. I should have told you.”

Lune leans back to look up at her. “Told me what?” she asks warily.

“Let's, ah, leave first.” Lailah says, glancing up. The crowd of people are slowly starting to venture back inside, murmuring to each other and she catches the words “ghosts” and “haunted” from several of them.

“I think we've stayed long enough...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll will pry the idea of seraphmama!Lailah having a flock of past seraph "children" from my cold dead hands.


	4. On Roses

“Lailah look!”

Lailah turns and squints through the rain to where Lune's pointing. Mountains loom in the distance, dark and imposing as their peeks pierce the fog covered terrain. Between the tallest points a multi-hued arch is starting to take shape over what looks like a mountain pass, bright against the slowly clearing sky as sunlight leaks through cracks in the cloud cover.

Lune's eyes are shining with fascination. “It's so pretty!”

“That's a rainbow,” Lailah says with a smile.

“What's it made of?” Lune asks as she hops back to Lailah's side. The older seraph chuckles and takes her hand.

“Light, I believe, is the technical answer.”

“Are there light seraphim?”

Lailah hums thoughtfully as Lune swings their linked hands back and forth. “Not that I know of. There have been seraph in the past who had very unique abilities that didn't align with the four elements, so I suppose it's possible.”

Lune's lips purse in thought as they walk. The water on the road ripples at her feet, little droplets leaping up to cling at her dress before soaking into the fabric. Puddles lap at her boots when she passes and seem to sulk when she doesn't stop to splash in them.

“Fire's like light, isn't it?” Lune pipes up after a bit. “Can you make rainbows Lailah?”

Lailah chuckles. “No, though I admit I've never tried, but I don't think it'd work. Rainbows are made when light reflects off water. That's why you see them when it rains.”

Lune cocks her head. “Does that mean _I_ can make them?”

“I don't see why not. All it'd take is practice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a game that had a reoccurring theme of hope there was a suspicious lack of rainbows. Thought that was like, a rule with those stories.
> 
> Hm.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> These next couple of drabbles I couldn't really decide what order I wanted them to go in so I ended up flipping a coin. 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for seraphim shenanigans I'd love some prompts. I don't guarantee to do them all but some ideas would be very much appreciated. I, ah, kiiiinda realized I don't have nearly enough with Lailah. And Lailah needs more love. Best fire mama, come on.
> 
> ........
> 
> -sigh-
> 
> Or if anyone has some Lailah worthy puns, they can send those too. I'll take 'em. 
> 
> (orcia . tumblr . com)


	5. Sink or Swim

Lailah doesn't think she'll ever grow tired of seeing the reactions of anyone laying eyes on the Great Camelot Bridge for the first time.

Lune is no exception. The young seraph's eyes grow huge as she cranes her neck back trying to see the tops of the massive pillars that line the bridge's sides.

It's such a nice day and the bridge is buzzing with activity. At first Lune clings close to Lailah's side, wary of bumping into anyone or thing, but as they near the merchants circle in the center of the bridge, she can't contain her curiosity. No one can see them so they're free to pursue the booths at leisure. Lune darts back and forth, careful not to touch but drinking in everything she sees with obvious delight. From delicate jewelry to intricate ornate swords and finely woven fabrics; there's plenty to draw in the young seraph's attention.

Lailah's more interested in Lune's reactions then the booths themselves (though she _does_ linger by the food.) She watches with a smile and laughs every time something new catches Lune's eye, making her sprint off to investigate. Lune periodically circles back to Lailah, excitedly pointing out her findings and dragging the fire seraph from booth to booth.

Neither of them needs anything so they eventually move on and continue their way across the bridge. Lune trots alongside Lailah, humming quietly as she draws drops of water from the sea's spray toward her with a flick of her wrist. Lailah watches from the corner of her eye, beaming with pride. Lune's control over her element has improved greatly and though she hasn't been able to control anything bigger then a small puddle, Lailah has no doubts she'll be moving on to larger bodies of water soon enough.

Ahead of them there's a group of children playing by the side of the bridge. They chase each other in circles up and down the stairs as they laugh and shriek in delight. One child, a young boy, hops up on the bridges wall with a victorious shout.

“They should be careful.”

Lailah blinks at Lune's sudden statement. The younger seraph has let the water drop to the ground as she watches the children play. There's something about her gaze, the slight crease of her brow, that makes Lailah tilt her head.

“Hm?”

Lune frowns. “They're too close to the edge. The spray's bound to make the stone slip—!”

Her words are cut off by a shrill yelp as the boy suddenly tumbles out of sight and a loud splash follows.

“Oh my!” Lailah gasps.

Lune bolts. Before Lailah can even think of stopping her, she's leapt over the bridge's side without a moment's hesitation.

None of the children seem to notice the second splash, too busy crowding around the edge and calling the boys name. Lailah hurries over just as two of them run off to get help.

“Lune?!”

One of the kids looks up with a start at her shout. They look around, frown, and go back to peering over the side of the bridge.

Just then there's another splash and the boy appears, gasping as his head breaks the surface. The water surges around him, seeming to hold him up and push him back to the bridge. Behind him Lune surfaces, her bangs sticking to her face. She gives a sharp shake to get them out of her eyes before swimming after the boy. He can't see her but when he realizes he's not sinking, he calms somewhat, looking around in confusion as he's carried to the low platform.

It's too high for him to hoist himself out, but before Lailah or any of the kids can rush over to help, a sudden wave raises him up just enough for the boy to grab the edge on his own. He scrambles onto the platform as the rest of the kids come scampering down the stairs. They swarm him, tugging him to his feet and guiding him up the stairs just as adults come running.

Lailah skirts around the crowd and down the stairs onto the platform, dropping to her knees.

“Lune!”

Lune, still treading water, holds up a hand. Lailah seizes it and quickly pulls her up. Soaked and dripping on the bricks, Lune shakes herself out like a dog before attempting to squeeze excess water from her robes. She's thwarted as Lailah suddenly lunges forward and drags her into a crushing hug.

“Oh thank goodness! You nearly scared me to death! What in the world where you thinking?”

Lune's response is muffled by Lailah's chest.

“What?”

Pulling back so she can speak clearly, Lune repeats herself. “That kid fell in! What was I supposed to do, let him drown?”

“No but that was very reckless! What if _you_ had drowned?”

“ _Can_ seraphim drown?”

“That's–! That's...that's not something I want you testing!”

Lune blows a strand of wet hair out of her face. “I'm sorry Lailah, but I _had_ to help.”

The fierceness in her eyes, bright in intensity and burning with determination, makes Lailah pause. “Had to?”

“Yes,” is the firm response.

“Why?”

Lune blinks, fierceness melting into confusion. “Huh?”

“Why had to? Not _wanted_ to help or _needed_ to help, you said _had_ to help.”

“I...because I'm...that's...what...” Lune trails off and frowns, biting her lip as she tries to answer.

Lailah gives her a moment before hugging her again. “Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're safe and so's that child.” She gives her a warm smile. “That was clever what you did, using the water to keep him afloat. That's got to be the most water I've seen you control.”

Lune flushes pink. “Not like I used the whole ocean. It was only a little,” she mumbled. “I just asked it to help and it listened.”

Lailah chuckles at the modesty but doesn't comment further until Lune pipes up.

“Uhm, Lailah?”

“Yes?”

“I'm sopping.”

“Oh. Right. Well then, perfect time for you to learn how to remove water from surfaces.”

“...I can do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can seraph breathe? Is that a thing? I mean if they don't _need_ food, water, or sleep then they probably don't have like, typical organs and stuff, so they wouldn't have lungs right? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Right?_


	6. Warm Up, Cool Down

“You don't use your fire much.”

It's a simple observation. Stated as a fact, not a question. Lailah looks down where Lune is trying to get a bubble to hold its form.

The bubble pops and Lune flinches as the water sprays her face.

Lailah shrugs idly. “No reason to.”

Lune makes a thoughtful noise as she tries to salvage the water from her robes before it dries. “Not even just to stay in practice? Or for fun?”

A few beats of silence passes between them. The water swirls around Lune's hands before settling in her open palms as an abstract shape. Lune looks up to find Lailah watching the water with a peculiar look in her eyes; something distant and heavy.

“Lailah?”

The older seraph starts, the look disappearing as she smiles. “Sorry, what?”

“Your fire...” Lune repeats slowly with the barest hint of a frown. “I've barely seen you use it.”

Lailah just laughs lightly. “Oh, you've seen me use it plenty.”

“Not really. You've done little sparks and candle flames but nothing bigger then that.” Lune cocks her head curiously. “Is that _all_ you can do?”

“Er, no, but there's—!”

“Can I see?”

Lailah's eyes flit down to meet Lune's, bright with honest curiosity. The water shivers in her hands, like it too is curious to see its natural opposite in a greater form. Lailah hesitates.

“Unless you don't want to,” Lune starts, brow furrowing at the way Lailah fidgets with her hands, but Lailah takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

“It's not that. There's just no water around here,” she waves her hand at the open meadow. “So a stray spark or two might—!”

“I can put it out!”

Lailah pauses a beat. “You can't conjure water on your own yet.” she says, looking pointedly at the small bit of water floating in Lune's hands.

The water ripples like it's offended.

“Well,” Lune shrugs, “Nothing makes a quick learner like proper motivation, right?”

Lailah sighs and hides her smile with a dramatic eye roll. “Alright, alright. I'll show you _one thing._ ”

Lune grins as Lailah shoos her off to the side a good distance away, water still cupped in her hands. Then Lailah breaths deeply once more before taking position. Feet apart, arms crossed, fingers locked...muscle memory makes it easy to fall into place in one graceful motion. She's done this a thousand times before. It's hardly the most difficult arte she knows, but still there's the slightest shiver of unease as she feels the familiar burn flowing through her.

Then she looks over at where Lune is watching with rapt attention as Lailah moves through the motions in an agonizingly slow and precise manner.

She breathes and raises her hands.

Fire shoots into the air. The red hot flames burst against the blue sky in a series of dazzling twists and sparks, licking at sleeves of Lailah's dress as they curl and fold with the twisting of her hands. They respond to her guiding touch like well trained horses; there's no hesitation between the her commands and the fire carrying them out as it weaves around her like a caress. Heatwaves ripple around the blazing colors of red, orange, and yellow while they spiral into the form of a blossoming flower.

Lune's eyes are alight with wonder as the fire slowly dies under Lailah's prompting, dissolving into silver wisps of smoke that the wind carries away.

Lailah relaxes back into her starting pose and smiles.

“How was that for a warm up?”

“Amazing!” Lune immediately gushes, springing forward while still maintaining her water's form. The water itself appears annoyed; it spits droplets onto Lune's sleeves that the water seraph doesn't seem to notice and it ripples in displeasure.

Lailah giggles, cheeks turning pink, as Lune continues her enthusiastic hand waving and praises about how “the fire looked so pretty” and “you had perfect control” and “can you teach me how to do that?”

“Maybe after you've had more practice,” Lailah says with a laugh. “It took me years to perfect that.”

Lune wilts just a bit, lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Oh.” Then she cocks her head. “Is that why you don't practice with me?”

Lailah blinks. “What do you mean?”

“When I practice you just kinda, watch. You never do it with me. I mean, I guess you don't need to, I'm not saying you do!” Lune hastily adds, “But, well, I was just wondering if – and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! – but if there was a reason...”

The water ceases its rippling and settles quietly in Lune's palms as she trails off. Her face is almost the same shade of red as her hair and she's biting her lip, gaze downcast. Lailah's quiet for a moment before reaching out to place a hand on Lune's head. Lune looks up.

“There's...several, actually,” Lailah starts, “but you have a point. I shouldn't just being sitting by while you figure your element out. I may not be able to _show_ you exactly what you need to do but I should at least be trying.” Lailah smiles apologetically. “I'm sorry. It's...been awhile since I've done this.”

A small grin quirks the corners of Lune's mouth.

“It's okay. You're not in _hot water_.”

The startled chuckle that gets out of Lailah only makes Lune's grin widen as the fire seraph ruffles her hair, knocking her headband askew. “Nice try.”

“What? It worked!”

“Barely.”

Lune sticks her tongue out in a mock pout and Lailah laughs again. “I'll leave the word play to you,” Lune says with the air of mock defeat (complete with a dramatic sigh) before tilting her head curiously. “So what's one reason for no fire?”

“Of _course_ you ask that.”

Lune shrugs sheepishly. “Pleeease Lailah?” she begs, purposefully looking up at Lailah with wide innocent eyes. “Just one?”

“One.” Lailah repeats firmly. “Fire's a very noticeable element which means—”

She's cut off by a shrill, ear piercing squeal.

Lune jumps, the water leaping back to life in her hands as she tries not to spill it, hunching her shoulders to try and cover her ears.

Lailah winces. “—it's easy to spot.” she mutters under her breath.

Across the meadow, something small and purple is zipping towards them at a truly alarming speed. Lune can barely make out a shape before its suddenly barreled past her and a tiny dust cloud has skidded to a halt at Lailah's feet.

Lune stares.

No higher then her ankles, an oversized lopsided beret on its head, and positively vibrating with glee, a creature that vaguely resembles a (very) small bear looks up at the two seraphs.

It blinks once, twice, three times as the dust settles. Then its eyes grow huge and shine with utter adoration as it opens its mouth;

“LADY LAILAH!”

Lune cringes at the squeal, the water in her hands rippling with the vibrations from it. Lailah seems unbothered, only wincing slightly, even as the little creature starts to jump around in circles. Lune's head bobs along with the motion as the creature gets surprisingly good air despite its short legs.

“Oh my goodness gracious, it really _is_ you! Lovely Lady it's been too long!” the creature squeaks, its paws tucked under its chin (Lune swears she sees actual _hearts_ floating above its head.)

Lailah's smile is just a touch exasperated. “Hello Chein.”

The creature gasps. “The most lovely Lady knows my name,” it says in hushed awe.

Lune frowns and glances at Lailah for an explanation but before she can say anything, “Chein” resumes their exuberant hopping in a far more enthusiastic manner. Lune shuffles awkwardly to the side, trying to stay out of the way, only for Chein to knock into her legs.

The water goes flying from her hands before she can stop it and rains down on Chein with a _splat!_

Chein freezes mid-jump, seemingly levitating in place for a second before slowly falling back to earth. They turn their big eyes on Lune, seeming to notice her for the first time.

“Uhm,” Lune holds up her hands, “Sorry?”

Lailah's lips twitch ever so slightly. Chein's eyes latch back onto her as she gestures at Lune. “Lune, this is Chein the normin. Normin are seraph like us but of a different kind. Chein, this is Lune.”

Chein's eyes flicker back and forth between the two, squinting but unblinking, while Lune gives an awkward wave and a small “Hello.”

Several more seconds of silence pass. Chein holds one paw to their chin and frowns, eyeing Lune in a critical manner as they circle around her. Lune shifts in place and looks helplessly at Lailah, who just shrugs, but there's a definite sparkle in her eyes that has Lune frowning suspiciously.

Chein stops their examination, hums, and gives a curt nod.

Then they leap into the air with a gleeful trill;

“Little Lady!”

Lune balks. “Little lady?”

“Oh _yes_ , our most wondrous and solicitous Lady Lailah has taken another pupil under her lovely wings! Such warmheartedness could only come from our dear Lady!” Chein exclaims. “Where other seraphs are left to fumble, Lady Lailah extends her sweet hand in an offering of help when no one else will!”

“No need to exaggerate now...” Lailah tries to interject but Chein continues like they didn't hear her.

“Our most beauteous Lady has had many under her tutelage and we normin must show them the proper respect one under Lady Lailah's teachings deserves!”

They puff out their chest (as much as one so small can, anyway) and points an authoritative paw at Lune. “Therefore you shall be known as; Little Lady!”

Lune sputters, pink dusting across her cheeks. “Honestly, there's no need to—!”

“Little Lady!”

“It's okay, I don't—!”

“Little Lady!”

“But I'm not—!”

“Little Lady!”

“I—!”

“ _Little Lady!_ ”

“ _Fine!_ ”

There's a rush, a loud _splat!_ , followed by a squeak and a gasp as an orb of water suddenly appears and unceremoniously pours down onto the normin. Their beret flops against their head like the drenched piece of fabric that it is.

Lune's face floods bright red as she rushes to apologize and withdraw the water, but Chein simply waves her off and hops out of reach with more enthused declarations of devotion, servitude, and something about blessed water.

Lune turns to Lailah with a look of such _bewildered_ helplessness that Lailah has to muffle her laughter behind her sleeves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What _are_ normin supposed to be? There's human, dog, and cat seraph but then what's that make normin?
> 
> Reincarnated gummy bears?


	7. Fire and Water

Lailah radiates warmth despite the chilly night air and Lune snuggles up to her side at night like she's a hot water bottle. The young water seraph squirms for a minute before settling with a content sigh, head pillowed in the fire seraph's lap.

Lailah just smiles and gently strokes her hair. Sparks from the small campfire Lailah started jump and snap while casting a soft orange glow on the two seraphs. Lailah keeps a careful eye on the flickering flames.

“Wish I was a a fire seraph,” Lune suddenly mumbles.

Lailah hums. “Oh?”

A yawn and Lune curls closer. “Yeah. Then I could keep people warm like you can. An' the cold wouldn' be so bad.”

“Hm, yes that is an advantage,” Lailah chuckles. “But I think water suits you better.”

Lune shifts, rolling back to look up at her, brow furrowed and lips pursed. The moon's rays dapple across her face and make her already bright eyes seem brighter in the dark.

“Whaddya mean?”

“Well...” Lailah frowns a little, running her fingers through Lune's hair as she considers. Lune sighs and her eyes droop at the touch. “Fire's fickle. It sparks as easily as it dies and yet can be just as hard to ignite as it is to put out.” She holds up one finger and a small flame, no bigger then that of a candle, flares to life on the tip. Lune's eyes follow it as Lailah slowly waves it back and forth.

“A lot of people, human and seraph alike, see it as a very aggressive element and those that wield it equally so.”

Lune snorts.

Lailah chuckles and bops Lune's nose with her other hand. “I know, I know. They're sort of right. A lot of fire seraph are very, ah, _enthusiastic_ as well as passionate. Not to mention _hot headed._ ”

“Lailaaahhh.”

“That was a good one though!”

“No it wasn't! It was just easy!”

“You want a better one? Okay, let me think.”

“Noooo, Lailah!” Lune groans, leaning up in a half hearted attempt to cover the fire seraph's mouth.

Lailah easily fends her off with a laugh before snuffing out her flame and descending on the water seraph's sides with wagging fingers. Lune shrieks, swatting at the hands as she bursts into laughter and tries to squirm away. Lailah grins and tugs her back, her hands moving to cup the younger seraph's face and smoosh her cheeks together.

Lune giggles while Lailah tilts her head back to plant a kiss on her forehead with a loud smack and declares triumphantly, “I win.”

“You _always_ win because _you're_ not ticklish.”

Lailah beams. “Exactly!” she chirps.

Lune rolls her eyes with a huff but doesn't bother trying to hide her grin. Instead she readjusts herself so she's leaning against Lailah's side. The fire seraph resumes stroking her hair and the peaceful atmosphere returns.

It's quiet for a few moments before Lune speaks up.

“So?”

Lailah nods. “Right. Like I was saying—!“

“No more puns.”

A pout. “Oh fiiiine.” She huffs before continuing. “Water is...a subtler element. It's all around us, sort of like the wind, but we don't always realize it. It's considered a very passive element. Water seraphs are commonly thought to be serene, gentle, and peaceful. The opposite of fire seraphs basically. And certain wind seraphs,” she mutters under her breath.

“What?”

“Shooting star!” Lailah shouts abruptly, pointing up. Lune frowns and follows her finger but sees nothing except the tree branches above them. Lailah rushes on before she can ask.

“Even humans see water as mostly harmless. It provides a lot of things for them and rarely causes damage, so it's easy to forget what happens when you stir it up.”

Lune squints at the wording but lets it slide since Lailah didn't use _that_ tone.

“Suddenly, faster then you can blink, water's not just a gentle caress. It's a harsh and unforgiving torrent that can drag you down and surround you in a matter of seconds. Or worse, turn to ice and freeze you where you stand, depending on the seraph's skills. Water flows seamlessly between being harmless and deadly.”

Lune's nose scrunches up in confusion. “What's that got to do with me?”

Lailah smiles. “Because you, Lune, are passive. You'd rather put out a flame then start one. You can certainly be provoked to action, but you'd prefer to stay settled. Not a ripple in your surface. You want to be a gentle rainfall or a playful splash. A quiet snowfall, a soothing presence, a comfort.” She pauses and adds quietly, “There's not a lot of ways to do that with fire. Fire just burns.”

A beat of silence follows her words. Lune lifts her head to look at the older seraph, whose eyes are downcast. The hand combing Lune's hair has gone still.

Lune's brow furrows and she scoots closer, wrapping both arms around Lailah and squeezing. Lailah looks down with a blink.

“Fire's pretty. It never stops moving and always looks like it's dancing. And the sparks are like little stars.”

Bright blue eyes filled with determination meet Lailah's own.. “Fire cooks food so people can eat it and not go hungry. It forges metal so people can make things with it. It keeps people warm. It lights the way so people can see in the dark and don't have to feel alone.”

Lune sits back on her heels and rises on her knees, taking Lailah's face in her hands and bending her down so she can kiss the fire seraph's forehead. When she pulls back to look Lailah in the eye, the fire seraph's eyes are a tad watery.

“Fire burns because it's a beacon. Water flows so it can connect. Earth is steadfast so it can guard. And wind flies so it can summon.” Lune smiles, the words said with the confidence of someone reciting a well rehearsed scripture.

Lailah blinks several times before responding with a small, grateful smile. Lune's own brightens and she snuggles back down into Lailah's lap.

“If water suits me perfectly, then so does fire for you.”

“....Thank you, Lune.”

 


	8. Ice Ice...Birdy?

Truth be told, Lailah's a bit nervous when Lune first asks about ice.

All water seraph get to it eventually. Whether they end up _using_ the ability or not depends on the individual (some are better at it then others) but it's a skill ever water seraph knows.

It's just...ice is a very _specific_ and advanced arte. Most don't even try to attempt it before they've mastered conjuring their own water.

Something Lune _hasn't_ done yet.

Lailah tells her as much. That she should focus on conjuring first and ice will come later. It pacifies her for a bit, but Lailah sees the stubborn glint in her eyes and she knows it won't last long. Lune's control over already present water has vastly improved to the point where she can turn a still lake into a mini whirlpool or a rapid river into a serene stream.

Much to Lune's delight water responds readily to her now, eager to please and ready to follow her guiding hands with all the enthusiasm of a young pup.

And if a bubble or two still happens to pop in her face, well, that's different. Lune seems particularly frustrated with the delicate orbs of water (for whatever reason) and though Lailah's tried to help it just looks like something Lune will have to work on alone.

Ice shouldn't be as difficult. Rather then taking an element and making it delicate (like thinning out the water until it's translucent for bubbles), it's taking an element and making it sturdier. Tougher. More solid.

The only problem is Lailah hasn't the faintest idea how to _teach_ ice artes. The water seraphs she helped in the past more or less stumbled upon the ability on their own and explored it themselves without much prompting. There'd been little for her to do. Even if they'd asked, Lailah's not sure what advice she could have offered. Fire – like wind – just _isn't_ a solid element. Not by any means. The closest it gets is lava, which is still more liquid then it is solid – unless it cools but then it becomes _earth_ seraph territory – and she can't remember the last time she tried any artes with _that_ (had to be at least a few millennia...she thinks.)

They _might_ be able to find another water seraph, one with more experience, to teach Lune but seraphs move around so often these days. Lords of the Land aren't as common anymore and most seraph are either free roaming or holed up in areas far _far_ away from humans.

Lailah doesn't know where to begin looking for another seraph, let alone a water one. A water source doesn't necessarily _guarantee_ a water seraph.

An earth seraph may be of some help, and there _is_ that favor a certain one owes her, but they lost touch some time ago so she's not sure where to find them. That and their teaching style is a bit... _rocky._

So when Lune inevitably asks again Lailah lays out all the facts for her. Lune listens, nods, and insists she'd still like to at least try.

___________________________________________________

“Do you have enough?”

“I think so. It's gonna expand, right?”

“Right. So you don't want too much or you'll loose control of it, but too little and it'll freeze too fast and burst.”

“Okay. How do I start?”

“That's the part we have to figure out...I'm not sure how other seraphs do it. Maybe think extra n _ice_ thoughts?”

“Lailaa _ah._ ”

“Alright alright, we're being serious. Think _cold_ and focus on the water.”

“....I don't think it's working.”

“Not even a little cooler?”

“Nope.”

“Okay...try making it into a shape first? Like a ball.”

“Won't that be harder?”

“Can't hurt to try.”

“M'kay...now what?”

“Hm. More cold thoughts I guess? Frost? Icicles? Snow? Snowmen? What else is cold...?”

“Snowbirds!”

“What?...Oh!”

“I got it!”

“Excellent Lune!”

“What do I do no—! Oh...”

“That's alright, the first try always melts the quickest. You'll learn to hold it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically "snowbirds" are dark eye junkos and they are little grey puffballs. 
> 
> Very _noisy_ little grey puffballs.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm so sorry about the title~~


	9. Ripples

Lune watches a lot.

Sometimes just what's around her is enough – birds flitting among the trees, squirrels scampering among the roots, fish swimming in babbling brooks – to keep her busy, but one thing Lailah's noticed that always manages to draw the water seraph's eye is children.

She's not obvious about it. Or at least she doesn't try to be. Still it's become a pattern; they pass through a village or city, a group of children are out playing, and Lune's attention is (almost immediately) focused on them. There's an odd look in her eyes when it happens. Some mixture between amusement, concern, nostalgia, and confusion (Lailah'd almost call it protective if Lune didn't look so...forlorn when it happens.)

After the first time it happened, Lune had turned to Lailah with a pensive frown. Lailah'd been expecting a question along the lines of “are there other children seraph” or “what kind of games do seraph play?” So it had thrown her off when instead Lune slowly asked;

“Do...do reborn seraph ever get their memories back?”

Lailah hesitated before shaking her head. “I've never heard of it happening, no. Certain traits and strong feelings may pass over but actual memories...don't.”

“Oh...”

“Lune? Is something wrong?”

“I...I don't know...”

The dreams had started not long after that.

Or rather, Lune calls them dreams. For lack of a better word. They're not really visions or anything though, more like blurs of color and sound and light. Sometimes they're nice; soft greens and blues with the distant echoing of laughter (she thinks?) and she'll wake up feeling warm and strangely melancholic.

She's not sure why.

But then there's the bad ones. The nightmares that are dark and suffocating and filled with echoing screams. Lune would wake up thrashing and gasping for air, tears streaming down her face as she choked on sobs that seemed to burn her throat.

Lailah would be there, wide eyed and concerned as she'd try to calm Lune back down with soothing touches and careful words. It'd work, most of the time, but occasionally there'd be nights when the dreams were just too much and Lune would lay awake shaking in Lailah's arms.

Strangely enough the water seems to be able to tell when there's been a bad night. Maybe it's just her imagination but Lune swears the water always seems a little...softer, after a bad night. Instead of leaping merrily about as she guides it through shapes and stages, it laps gently against her hands like a caress. It settles in her palms with a quiet ripple instead of a giddy splash.

It's soothing, in a way, and Lune swears it's almost like the water's apologizing.

Lailah coaxes her into talking about the dreams, both good and bad, but though she tries Lune can't fully explain them.

“They're just...colors,” she says. “And sounds, sometimes, people talking? But I don't know what they're saying. But it's not like they're speaking a different _language_ or anything, it's just more like, like I can't make out if they're actually _talking_ or laughing or...anything. And it's warm. Like I'm standing in a patch of sunlight and it's a nice day and it's...it's nice...”

Lailah, at least, looks much more relieved. “This happens with reborn seraphim. It's not common but it is normal.”

“But what _is_ it? You said they weren't memories.”

“And they're not. Erm, not _exactly_ anyway _,_ ” Lailah corrects. “I'm not sure if there's a word for it. What's happening is, since you don't have any memories, your feelings that carried over are trying to manifest themselves _into_ memories. Your minds trying to fill in the gaps for where those feelings, and why they're important to you, came from.”

“The bad ones too?”

Lailah nods.

“Will they...will they stop?” Lune asks meekly.

The small smile Lailah gives her is sympathetic. “They might. It's different for every seraph.”

“Did you ever have them?”

Lailah blinks, lips pursed in thought as she slowly replies, “I don't remember.”

Every now and then the dreams are neither good or bad. Lune doesn't really _remember_ what they're about. They simply end with her waking up and feeling an undeniable urge to be _doing something_. She'll be stumbling to her feet and halfway across the campsite before she realizes she has _no idea_ where she's going or even what this “something” she's supposed to be doing _is._

Lailah tries not to laugh at the look of complete and utter confusion that Lune gets during these moments (she fails. Lune's caught her giggling.)

“Are you _sure_ I'm not just going insane?” Lune asks more then once, to which Lailah shakes her head with an amused smile and a confident, “Yes I'm sure.”

These particular dreams (Lune refers to them as “the bland ones”) always leave Lune in a bit of a haze. It's a thoughtful haze, but it also makes her antsy. The lingering feeling that she needs to be doing something, something important, doesn't go away until hours later and by then she's just about driven herself mad from trying to remember _what it is._

“You can't force yourself to remember,” Lailah tells her gently.

Lune scowls at the bubble trying to hold its form in her hands. It wobbles and pops, the tiny water droplets clinging to her hands before forming a puddle in her palm.

“I _know_ ,” she huffs out. “But I can't help it. It feels...it feels like there's this missing puzzle piece and it's _right there_ , just out of reach. If I could just...” she trails off with a sigh, flopping down in the grass.

Lailah chuckles softly.

“It just feels like...like I have a job I need to be doing. And I _want_ to do it. I just don't know what it _is_.” Lune tilts her head to meet Lailah's eyes. “Is that a thing? Are some seraph made to do certain jobs?”

“Not really, no,” Lailah answers. “Those are feelings from your past life carrying over. It happens to most reborn seraphs. I knew one who was a musician and when they were reborn, spent three weeks hunting down a flute so they could play again.”

“But they knew what they were looking for...I don't.”

“They didn't at first. And it drove them just as mad as it's driving you. All they kept saying was 'their hands felt empty' and 'it's too quiet there's a sound missing.'” Lailah reaches over and pats Lune's head. “Give it time. You may have already found a clue, you just don't realize it.”

Lune's nose wrinkles in confusion. “A clue? Like what?”

“That's what you have to figure out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -throws hands up-
> 
> this thing just refused to find a stopping point for me so it ended up longer then I intended 
> 
> seems to be a reoccurring _theme_ with these drabbles...
> 
>  
> 
> (also just an fyi: classes start in two weeks for me so these already sporadic updates are gonna be...even more sporadic)


	10. Happy Holidays! - Update

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, classes & work & life got a bit more intense then I anticipated so I didn't have time to finish any of the drabbles I wanted to. But the good news is, I'm on break for a few weeks, so I'll have time to sit back and work on them. With luck, we'll be back around New Years!

_Thank you so much_ to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on this series so far! I can't even _begin_ to explain how much it means to me to see people willing to give this collection a peek.  

**Happy Holidays everyone! We'll see you in the New Year!**


	11. Flowing Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYfySVrQxto

Memory's a funny thing, especially for beings capable of living for centuries. Lailah's been around for so long that certain things have just...slipped. Sometimes she'll find herself using a phrase or term that's been outdated for over a decade, only to forget what holiday it is that causes all the towns to be covered in flowers and fruits.

She thinks it has to do with a past royals birthday. Or maybe it's a harvest festival...?

“What are they doing?”

Lailah looks up from the fruit basket she'd been admiring to where Lune is pointing. The square of Ladylake sits in the center of the festivities and it's truly a beautiful sight to see. Flowers of every color imaginable are draped over booths and strung from rooftops, a small stage adorned with wreaths and garland sits off to the side while bushels of potted flowers form a circle in the center.

There's currently a small crowd of people gathering at the stage. Some are carrying instruments and the first strums of music float through the square as the musicians go about tuning them.

Lune rises on her toes to peer curiously at the setup just as a gaggle of children rush by, their eyes bright and giving excited cheers as one of the musicians turns to them with a smile. They adjust the fiddle balanced precariously on their shoulder, slide the bow over it, and wink when one of the little girls gasps with glee at the humming notes.

“It's a dance,” Lailah says. “They're very common at festivals like this.”

The music picks up a lively tempo as the rest of the musicians follow the fiddlers lead. Soon the crowd is clapping along to the music while people take each others hands, stepping into the center of the square and spinning around in circles as they weave among each other in time to the melody. Children skip about merrily on the sidelines trying to mimic the adults.

It doesn't take much for the air to be thrumming with energy as the band flows seamlessly into another song.

Lailah grins when she notices Lune's foot tapping along. The younger seraphs eyes are shining as she watches the swirling crowd of colorful skirts and coats.

“Do you want to try?”

Lune's head snaps up, blinking owlishly, and her cheeks redden. “ _Now?_ ” she squeaks.

“Of course!” Lailah beams and takes Lune's hands before she can protest, dragging her into the sea of people.

With everyone moving around so much it's easier for an invisible shoulder nudge or two to go unnoticed. Lailah takes full advantage of this while guiding Lune into the center of the square. She grasps Lune's hands and starts to swing them in time to the music, smiling encouragingly. Lune hesitates at first, glancing around them, before giving a small smile in return.

Lailah laughs.

Unseen by the crowd the pair of seraphs dip and sway along with the music as it crescendos. Lune's laughing along now, delight making her face glow while Lailah swings her around.

The water flowing through the city shimmers in the moat.

On stage the fiddler steps forward to launch into a brief but enthusiastic solo. There's a roar of applause that drowns out the rest of the music for a moment before the music escalates into the final chorus of the song.

Lune squeals as Lailah lifts her into the air.

As the last strumming note carries through the air, a wave rises from the cities moat. It arches into a perfect crest, a light spray falling over the square and misting the crowd in sparkling drops. The crowd cheers appreciatively, no doubt thinking the musicians had somehow arranged it (the musicians in turn look just as surprised.) Light catches on the water as it falls back into the moat and for the briefest moment a rainbow floats over the square.

Lailah and Lune stare silently at it.

Then Lailah snorts. A hand comes up to stifle her laughter as Lune turns to her with sparkling eyes before she too bursts into a fit of giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had the drabble for this done a while back but I kept debating whether to post it and just add the art later or wait until the art was finished but it doesn't matter anymore because IT IS DONE AT LAST HAHAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> (my blog - orcia.tumblr.com / art blog - siochanalagoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
